KISS ME
by reeshahyu
Summary: "Cium aku!" / "Ingat Hyuk! Aku tak akan menuruti permintaan bodohmu itu!" / "Bodoh! Kau lebih bodoh dariku Hae! Menuruti permintaan bodoh dari orang bodoh sepertiku, bukankah itu jauh lebih bodoh hah!" / "Tenang saja Hyung, aku sudah menemukan permainan baru untuknya." / HAEHYUK. YAOI. DLDR!


**KISS ME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lee Donghae**

**.**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Cium aku!" / "Ingat Hyuk! Aku tak akan menuruti permintaan bodohmu itu!" / "Bodoh! Kau lebih bodoh dariku Hae! Menuruti permintaan bodoh dari orang bodoh sepertiku, bukankah itu jauh lebih bodoh hah?!" / "Tenang saja Hyung, aku sudah menemukan permainan baru untuknya." / .DLDR!_

* * *

Setelah seharian dijejali berbagai pelajaran di sebuah tempat yang kata orang untuk menimba ilmu, kebanyakan mereka—penghuni tempat tersebut—akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan—bagi _yeoja_—atau pergi ke warnet bermain _game online_ sepuasnya—bagi _namja_. Tapi, sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua _namja_ yang sedang berada di kamar bernuansa biru yang dipenuhi oleh gambar-gambar lucu dari kartun kesukaan si punya kamar.

Kalian ingin tahu kartun apa itu? Ikan nemo! Ya, itu tidak masalah jika pemilik kamar adalah bocah yang belum genap berumur sepuluh tahun dan masih belajar di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Tapi, pemilik kamar ini sudah duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas dan mungkin tahun depan dia akan menjadi mahasiswa. Dia memang sudah dewasa jika dilihat dari umurnya, tapi sungguh _childish_ sifatnya. Kalian perlu bukti? Sepertinya penjelasan di atas sudah cukup untuk menjadi bukti.

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Lee Donghae—nama si pemilik kamar—kini sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop kesayangannya. Bermain _game_? Kalian salah! _Namja_ kelahiran Oktober ini sedang mengerjakan tugas Biologi yang diberikan _sonsaengnim_ tadi pagi. Walaupun kadang-kadang bersifat _childish_ tapi jangan kira Donghae malas mengerjakan tugas ya. Bahkan dia menduduki peringkat satu berturut-turut selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Sungguh membanggakan bukan?

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya, _namja _lain yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Donghae terlihat sedang berguling-guling tak jelas sambil memegang ponsel pintarnya. Kekasih? Ya, Donghae dan _namja_ manis yang sedang berada di atas ranjang adalah sepasang kekasih. Kalian heran karena mereka sama-sama _namja_? Kalian pasti pernah mendengar orang mengatakan cinta itu buta, kan? Jadi, tak perlu dijelaskan sepertinya.

_Namja_ manis ini atau biasa dipanggil Hyukjae—Lee Hyukjae—oleh teman-teman sekolahnya sepertinya lupa akan tujuan utamanya pergi ke rumah Donghae. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Hyukjae dengan manjanya merengek pada Donghae untuk mengajarinya pelajaran Matematika dan tugas Biologi yang diberikan _sonsaengnim_ tadi pagi. Karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan Hyukjae yang mau tak mau membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian karena Hyukjae merengek seperti anak kecil di depan gerbang sekolah atau mungkin dia tak mau memiliki kekasih yang bodoh, akhirnya Donghae bersedia untuk belajar bersama di rumahnya.

Bodoh? Ya, Hyukjae berbeda 180 derajat dengan Donghae. Ia selalu mendapat _ranking_ sepuluh besar dari bawah. Ia sering membolos pelajaran dan mengisinya dengan bermain _game online_ bersama teman-temannya. Kalian heran mengapa seorang Lee Donghae yang rajin, pintar, dan tampan—menurut orang di sekitarnya kecuali Hyukjae—mau menerima Hyukjae sebagai kekasihnya? Sepertinya istilah '_cinta itu buta_' akan menjadi jawaban—lagi.

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Hyukjae memang benar-benar lupa apa tujuannya kemari. Buktinya dia malah asyik tidur-tiduran di ranjang Donghae sambil bermain dengan _smartphone_ putih kesayangannya. Kalian pikir Donghae tak memperingatinya? Sudah sepuluh kali Donghae memperingati Hyukjae untuk ikut mengerjakan tugas bersamanya. Alih-alih mendapat tindakan yang antusias seperti acara merengeknya tadi siang. Donghae malah hanya mendapat jawaban yang sama untuk kesepuluh kalinya, _'Ya Hae sebentar lagi, aku ada urusan dengan temanku.'_

Begitulah jawaban Hyukjae, apakah urusan dengan temannya itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang mengerjakan tugas Biologi dan belajar Matematika dengan kekasihmu sendiri, eoh?

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

"Hae~"

Terdengar suara yang begitu lirih keluar dari mulut Hyukjae namun masih tetap bisa di dengar oleh Donghae.

"Hmm.."

Donghae masih tetap serius mengerjakan tugasnya dan mengabaikan _namja_ manis yang sedang memajukan bibirnya karena diabaikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Hae~"

Sekali lagi Hyukjae memanggil Donghae dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama seperti beberapa detik lalu, hanya sebuah gumaman.

"HAE!"

Sekali lagi dengan nada yang yang cukup keras Hyukjae memanggil Donghae yang sejak tadi terus mengacuhkannya. Sepertinya tingkat kesabaran Hyukjae telah mancapai batas maksimal saat ini.

Puk~

Kali ini dengan tidak elitnya sebuah bantal mengenai kepala Donghae. Donghae tersentak kaget dengan panggilan Hyukjae dan juga hantaman dari bantal empuk miliknya. Akhirnya ia sedikit memutar kursinya mengahadap ke arah ranjang.

"Aissh. . . Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Ada apa cepat katakan!?"

". . . eum."

Eunhyuk terlihat ragu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Donghae. Tidak biasanya Eunhyuk seperti ini. Merasa canggung untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya. Biasanya ia selalu bercerita dengan antusias kepada semua orang dan malah cenderung blak-blakan. Namun, sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini.

"Cepatlah Hyuk."

Donghae sepertinya mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Hyukjae saat ini yang tak kunjung mengucapkan sepatah katapun setelah tadi ia memanggilnya dengan suara yang keras serta bonus timpukan di kepalanya.

Donghae berniat akan membalikkan badannya kembali kearah meja sebelum—

"Cium aku!" kata Hyukjae dengan cepat dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan bantal karena ia yakin wajahnya pasti telah memerah.

Apa? Donghae tidak salah dengar, kan? Sepertinya Donghae telah dibuat kaget untuk kedua kalinya di waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Apa Donghae bilang? Bodoh? Hei, apa kalian tahu seberapa malunya Hyukjae untuk mengatakan itu dan dia juga sudah rela merendahkan dirinya di depan Donghae untuk menciumnya. Lihat saja pipinya sudah memerah seperti udang rebus dan Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya mengatainya bodoh. Dasar tidak punya perasaan!

Dengan kasar Hyukjae membuang bantal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya ke arah Donghae. Wajahnya yang tadi memerah karna malu sekarang berubah memerah karena marah.

"Aku tidak bodoh, tahu!"

"Kau selalu berada di deretan sepuluh besar dari bawah. Lalu apa namanya kalau itu bukan bodoh, hah?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau baru tahu?'

"Dasar ikan jelek bau amis yang tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya sendiri!"

"Itu salah satu bukti kebodohanmu karena mau menjadi kekasih dari si ikan jelek bau amis yang tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya sendiri."

"Yaa! Aku menyesal mau menjadi kekasih ikan jelek sepertimu!"

"Kau sering mengatakan hal itu Hyuk! Kalau kau lupa."

". . ."

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Hening, tidak ada balasan dari Hyukjae dan Donghae-pun telah kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya. Sepertinya dia telah kehilangan akal untuk membalas ejekan Donghae. Atau mungkin dia baru menyadari perkataan Donghae. Hyukjae akui kalau ia sering mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, kalian bisa lihat sendiri-kan sekarang? Hyukjae masih betah berada di sisi Donghae sampai saat ini.

Drrtt. . drrtt. .

Bunyi getaran ponsel yang terdengar sontak menghentikan lamunan Hyukjae. Dengan segera ia membuka pesan masuk dari salah satu teman evilnya.

_From : evilkyu_

_Cepat berikan jawabannya sekarang, Hyung!_

_Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya nanti, Hyuk?_

_'__Dasar Cho sialan,'_ umpat Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya ia berurusan dengan _namja_ maniak _game_ itu. Dan apa itu _'Hyuk'_, dasar tidak sopan. Apa dia tidak ingat kalau Hyukjae lebih tua darinya? _'Akan kubalas suatu saat nanti permainanmu Cho.'_

"HYUK, KAU MAU BELAJAR DENGANKU ATAU BERMAIN DENGAN PONSELMU TERUS HAH?" suara keras Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Hyukjae. Sungguh suara Donghae bisa membuat orang tuli jika ia terus berbicara sekeras itu.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap Hyukjae yang sedang menutup telinganya.

"Ya! Kau mau membuatku tuli, eoh?"

"Tapi nyatanya kau tidak tuli, kan? Cepat bawa bukumu kemari, kau tak mau dihukum gara-gara tak mengerjakan tugas kan?"

"Aissh dasar!"

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Detik suara jam kini menjadi _backsound_ di kamar bernuansa laut itu. Seorang _namja_ tampan yang kita kenal dengan nama Donghae masih serius dengan laptop di depannya. Bukan! Bukan karena tugas Biologinya belum selesai. Sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu malah.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang Donghae lakukan sekarang? Dia sedang memandangi foto dirinya sendiri sewaktu kecil bersama dengan _namja_ lain yang sepertinya seumuran denganya. Terlihat sangat jelas di dalam foto, Donghae sedang membersihkan bibir seorang _namja_ yang belepotan penuh dengan _cream_ _strawberry_.

Lee Hyukjae, ya namja itu adalah Hyukjae. Kalian salah jika mengira Donghae dan Hyukjae saling mengenal sejak SMA. Buktinya Donghae memilki foto masa kecilnya bersama Hyukjae. Bisa dipastikan kalau mereka berdua telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil.

Lengkungan manis sesekali terlihat di bibir Donghae saat melihat foto itu dan beberapa foto masa kecil lainnya bersama Hyukjae.

Lalu dimana namja lain yang berada dalam foto itu bersama Donghae? Lee Hyukjae, kini terlihat sedang tengkurap membelakangi Donghae, malas-malasan menyalin jawaban tugas Biologi Donghae di ranjang. Selalu beginilah akhir dari belajar bersama mereka. Donghae yang mengerjakan tugas dan Hyukjae menyalinnya. Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau Hyukjae berbeda 180 derajat dengan Donghae?

"Hyuk, kau sudah selesai menyalinnya?"

"Sebentar lagi, Hae~"

"Cepatlah, aku tak mau mendapat omelan dari _eomma_mu karena telat mengantarmu pulang."

"Ne. . ne . ."

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Kini mereka telah berada di dalam mobil Donghae menuju ke rumah Hyukjae yang memakan waktu kira-kira 20 menit untuk sampai di depan komplek perumahan Hyukjae. Apakah kalian mengira mereka bertetangga? Ya, dulu mereka memang bertetangga. Tapi, semenjak Hyukjae duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas ia pindah ke komplek lain dengan alasan yang belum ia ketahui sampai sekarang, karena setiap kali ia bertanya kepada _eomma_ dan _appa_nya, mereka selalu mengatakan _'hanya ingin pindah saja'_ katanya.

Sungguh, ia heran dengan kedua orang tuanya itu. Namun, hal tersebut tak jadi masalah bagi Hyukjae, sekarang yang terpenting adalah ia masih bisa pergi ke rumah Donghae hampir setiap hari sepulang sekolah malah dan orang tuanya tak mempersoalkan hal itu. Hanya saja Donghae tak boleh telat mengantarkan Hyukjae pulang ke rumah. Jam 5 sore, ya itu batas waktu Donghae mengantarkan Hyukjae dengan selamat di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hae~" suara Hyukjae terdengar seperti merajuk lagi.

"Ada apa hm. .?" kali ini Donghae menjawab panggilan Hyukjae karena ia memang hanya sedang menyetir, bukan?—bukan seperti tadi.

"Eum. . permintaanku yang tadi."

"Permintaan yang mana?" tanya Donghae dengan polosnya. Hyukjae yakin Donghae hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan permintaannya tadi.

"Aissh . . . kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Permintaan yang mana? Aku tak ingat."

"Cium aku . ."

Sungguh Hyukjae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini dua kali. Semburat merah kini muncul kembali di pipi Hyukjae. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Ini benar-benar hal paling bodoh yang Hyukjae minta ke Donghae selama mereka saling kenal.

"Oh. ."

_Hell!_ Donghae hanya menjawabnya dengan kata _'oh'_? Apa dia tak tahu betapa malu dan kesalnya Hyukjae saat ini. Sungguh, ingin sekali Hyukjae melemparkan Donghae dengan panci milik_ eomma_nya. Tapi sayang, tak ada panci milik eomma Hyukjae di mobil Donghae sekarang. Beruntung kau Lee Donghae!

"Ingat Hyuk! Aku tak akan menuruti permintaan bodohmu itu!" Donghae kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

Apa? Permintaan bodoh? Jadi, mencium Hyukjae adalah hal bodoh bagi Donghae? Apa karena Hyukjae selalu berada di deretan sepuluh besar terbawah? Apa karena Hyukjae malas, sering bolos, dan lupa diri bila bertemu dengan yang berbau _strawberry_? Atau karena Hyukjae . . . aissh terlalu banyak keburukan Hyukjae. Sungguh, kali ini Hyukjae tak hanya ingin melemparkan panci milik _eomma_nya tapi ia juga ingin melemparkan kompor milik _eomma_nya.

"Berhenti berpikiran bodoh mengenai jawabanku Hyuk. Dan kau tak berniat untuk melempariku sesuatu kan?"

Hyukjae melongo, apakah setelah tadi ia melempar Donghae dengan bantal ia jadi bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Berhenti berpikiran bodoh lagi Hyuk!"

"Ya! Siapa yang berpikiran bodoh?"

"Kau."

"Kapan?"

"Barusan. Apa kau tidak ingat, hah? Setelah kau memintaku untuk menci— . ."

"Ne, ne, aku berpikiran bodoh tadi. Puas kau!"

"Hehe. . . Anak pintar!" cengiran tak berdosa kini terpampang di wajah tampan Donghae. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang kini menunjukkan wajah kesalnya menyesali perbuatannya yang meminta hal 'itu' lagi kepada Donghae. Kalau tahu akhirnya hanya akan seperti ini, dia tak akan melakukannya. Sekarang ia bertekad untuk tidak meminta hal 'itu' lagi pada Donghae. Biarlah besok ia tertimpa sial setelah ini.

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Hening. Ya selalu hening setiap kali perdebatan kecil itu selesai. Donghae telah sibuk kembali dengan menyetirnya dan Hyukjae dengan fokusnya memandang ke arah luar jendela. Entah apa yang ia lihat di luar sana.

"Aissh . . . sial."

"Hae, kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae heran karena tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Bensinnya habis."

"_Mw_o!"

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Jam 6 sore. Kalian tahu kan apa artinya? Hyukjae telat satu jam untuk sampai di rumahnya dan kalian tahu kan apa yang akan mereka dapatkan setibanya di rumah Hyukjae nanti? Omelan _Eomma_ Hyukjae, jika kalian lupa.

Hyukjae terus saja merutuki kecerobohan Donghae sejak di dalam mobil tadi sampai sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan komplek perumahan HyukJae. Apa karena lemparan bantal itu Donghae jadi bisa membaca pikiran orang dan sekarang Donghae berubah menjadi ceroboh atau pelupa—mungkin lebih tepatnya. Oke! Yang terakhir itu mungkin lebih masuk akal.

Sudah puluhan kali Hyukjae mengomel tak jelas dan berpuluhan kali juga Donghae membela dirinya dengan alasan yang masuk akal—menurutnya—tentunya kalau ia lupa. Wajar, semua orang pasti pernah lupa, bukan?

Ocehan mulut Hyukjae terus terdengar di telinga Donghae. Sampai ia tak sadar kalau mobil Donghae sudah berada di halaman rumahnya. Terlihat Shin _Ajusshi _sedang berjaga di depan pos rumah Hyukjae. Kalian masih ingat kan tentang _Eomma_ Hyukjae?

"Selamat malam, Tuan!" Shin _Ajusshi _terlihat sopan dengan tuan mudanya itu.

"_Ne_. . _Ajusshi_, apakah _eomma _sudah pulang?"

"Belum Tuan. Nyonya Lee sepertinya akan pulang telat malam ini. Beliau harus menemui _client _yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan."

"Hah. . syukurlah. _Gomawo_ _Ajusshi_"

"_Ne,_ Tuan."

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae akhirnya bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Omelan dari Heechul _Ajumma_ untungnya tak Donghae dengar. Tapi, omelan dari anak Heechul _Ajumma_—Hyukjae—masih jelas terdengar di telinga Donghae saat ini. Apakah ia tak bosan eoh mengomel terus sejak tadi?

"Gara-gara kau aku jadi pulang terlambat seperti ini! Untung saja _eomma_ belum pulang."

"Itu semua gara-gara kau terlalu lama menyalin tugasku. Ck . ."

"Ya! Ada penyebab lain jika kau lupa yang lebih mendominasi keterlambatanku pulang hari ini. Kau lupa mengisi bensin! Ingat itu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Itu hal yang wajar bukan jika seseorang lupa. Kau lebih bodoh dariku Hyuk!"

"Ya. Setidaknya kau mengakui kalau kau bodoh. Walau tak secara langsung."

Terdengar nada malas dan bosan dari jawaban Hyukjae. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah berdebat dengan Donghae saat ini. Kalian tahu kan apa yang Hyukjae alami hari ini? Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanya ingin mandi dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk daripada berdebat tak jelas dengan Donghae dan menikmati hari besok yang mungkin sedikit tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyuk~"

"Apa lagi eoh? Aku sudah lelah Hae. Aku ingin tidur, sebaiknya kau pulang."

Hyukjae sudah akan membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum Donghae menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae untuk menghadapnya.

"Apa lag-mmph. . ."

Chup~

Ucapan Hyukjae terpotong dengan ciuman lembut dari Donghae. Donghae tak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Ia hanya merasa . . . entahlah.

Bibir Donghae sedikit melumat bibir merah muda milik Hyukjae. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya ada penyaluran kasih sayang dan cinta yang Donghae berikan lewat ciumannya. Tak ada tindakan yang Hyukjae berikan. Ia terlalu kaget menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba Donghae. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya dan merasakan ketulusan cinta Donghae.

Tak sampai satu menit Donghae sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hyukjae. Kebutuhan akan oksigen mungkin penyebabnya. Terlihat rona merah di pipi keduanya. Donghae yang telah cukup sadar dari perbuatan dadakannya itu terlihat kikuk dan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Hanya ada satu kalimat yang memang seharusnya dari tadi Donghae ucapkan.

"Hyuk~ aku pulang!" secepat kilat Donghae segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Bodoh! Kau lebih bodoh dariku Hae! Menuruti permintaan bodoh dari orang bodoh sepertiku, bukankah itu jauh lebih bodoh hah?!"

Hyukjae _reflek_ berkata seperti itu setelah suara mobil Donghae terdengar semakin menjauh dari rumahnya. Sayang, Donghae tak mendengar ungkapan atau mungkin ejekan dari mulut Hyukjae itu.

Hyukjae masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya masih terasa basah walaupun ciuman itu telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan memberikan ciuman pertama baginya, setelah ia menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Hyukjae untuk menciumnya. Ini ciuman pertama baginya dan juga mungkin bagi Donghae, mungkin.

Sekian detik berikutnya, setelah Hyukjae selesai dengan acara keterbengongannya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel putihnya yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ dirinya dan juga Donghae. Ia mulai men_dial_ nomor sesorang dalam _phonebook_nya.

"Cho, aku tahu jawabannya."

"Benarkah?" terdengar desahan kecewa dari seberang yang kemudian disusul nada antusias mendengar kalimat berikut yang akan dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Rasanya. . lebih dari kau mendapatkan susu _strawberry_ 12 lusin. Kau akan terasa hidup bersama _strawberry_ Kyu, dan yang terpenting setelah kau merasakannya kau akan mengetahui satu hal. Kalau kau bukan orang terbodoh di dunia ini."

Sungguh, seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata itu tak mengerti satupun dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau kau akan menjadi bodoh karena cinta.

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

Pagi itu terlihat sangat cerah di _Sapphire Blue High School_, banyak siswa yang bersenda gurau di depan kelas mereka. Ada juga yang tengah bermain basket di tengah lapangan dan tentunya ada _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang selalu betah meneriaki—memberikan semangat—_namja-namja_ tampan yang berada di lapangan.

Namun, sepertinya pagi yang cerah ini bagaikan mendung bagi salah satu _namja_ manis yang sedang membersihkan laboratorium sendirian. Kalian tahu siapa namja itu?

"Ya! Lee Hyukjae, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi laboratorium ini harus bersih dan tidak boleh ada debu sedikitpun. Mengerti!"

"_Ne, sonsaengnim_."

Kini kita tahu siapa _namja_ manis itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Sudah tidak repot-repot mengerjakan tugas, tapi malah bangun kesiangan dan tak membawa tugasnya pula. Ck!" terdengar ejekan keluar dari mulut—

"Ya! Kau bisa diam tidak Hae! Kalau tak mau membantuku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."

Sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan siapa namja yang mengeluarkan ejekan itu. Hyukjae yang kemarin merasa mungkin kesialannya akan hilang, pupus sudah. Terlepas dari permainan Kyu, kini ia malah harus mendapat hukuman dari guru Biologinya itu. Salahkan saja Donghae yang dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya kemarin. Salahkan juga _eomma_nya yang tak kunjung pulang sampai jam 12 malam.

Hyukjae tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada orang disisinya dan parahnya lagi Hyukjae tetap tak bisa tidur walau _eomma_nya sudah berada disisinya hanya karena terbayang wajah Donghae yang tampan itu. Baru kali ini Hyukjae berpikiran Donghae tampan. Dan paginya saking terburu-buru Hyukjae lupa menaruh tugas Biologinya ke dalam tas. Alhasil, dia harus membersihkan laboratorium yang luas ini.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh! Lihat, itu masih kotor!"

"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh ikan jelek!"  
umpatan dan ejekan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menggema di ruangan yang penuh dengan _microscope_ dan tabung berisi senyawa kimia yang berada dalam lemari di ruangan ini.

.

.

-KM—RH-

.

.

_Other Side :_

"Kyu, mana? Kau berjanji akan mentraktirku hari ini, kan?" terdengar rengekan dari bibir _namja _bergigi kelinci kepada _namja_ berambut ikal yang ada di depannya.

"_Mianhae_, Minnie _Hyung_. Hyukjae _Hyung_ ternyata berhasil menyelesaikan permainan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"_Ne_"

"Kalau begitu kau harus merencanakan permainan lain Kyu."

"Tenang saja _Hyung_, aku sudah menemukan permainan baru untuknya."

Seringaian licik kini terpampang jelas di wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

Lee Hyukjae, semoga kau tidak terjebak dengan permainan si evil itu, semoga.

**FIN**

**a/n : **

Akhirnya bisa juga publish ini ff setelah hampir jamuran di laptop. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan tidak romantis seperti yang diinginkan. Oh ya sekedar informasi, ff ini saya buat setelah baca _FF Ayam, Telur, dan Hari Kamis_ karya _kuncipintu_. Mungkin saya hanya mengambil dari sisi setting awal cerita sama perdebatan konyol antara Donghae dan Hyukjae. Tapi selebihnya, itu murni karya saya. Dan untuk lebih jelasnya lagi silahkan _readers_ bisa baca sendiri _FF Ayam, Telur, dan Hari Kamis _karya _kuncipintu __J_ dan dijamin lebih bagus dari _fic_ saya ini.

Saya juga mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang telah berkenan menulis sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review _FF Hae, I Can't Sleep_ karya saya sebelumnya. Maaf, apabila endingnya kurang memuaskan dan kurang panjang. Saya memang sengaja buat hubungan Haehyuk disitu gak jelas tapi, yang jelas mereka sahabatan. Itu hanya sekedar ff yang muncul karena saya gak bisa tidur sampai tengah malam hanya gara-gara minum kopi putih. _L_

Dan maaf, saya gak bisa bikin sequelnya mungkin saya hanya bisa bikin cerita lain dengan karakter yang hampir sama.

Baiklah mungkin itu saja _note_ dari saya, Terima Kasih!

**Reesha Hyu**

**Thanks to :**

**dekdes | Cique | Lee Haerieun | HAEHYUK IS REAL | | Nakamichan | kartikawaii | Haehyuk546 | HHSHelviJjang | | nanaxzz | BekiCoy0411**

#Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para _readers_ yang bersedia menuliskan kembali sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review _FF Kiss Me_.


End file.
